sweetvalleyhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Jessica Wakefield
Jessica Wakefield is one of the main characters of the Sweet Valley series and the younger twin. She is portrayed by Brittany Daniel in the Sweet Valley High (T.V. Series). Appearance Jessica is pretty with blonde silky hair, blue-green eyes, a California tan, dimples in her left cheek, and is slender and tall. Jessica and Elizabeth are easily two of the most beautiful people in Sweet Valley. Jessica lives in a split-level ranch-style house with a swimming pool. Jessica loves shopping, makeup, clothing and accessories, acting, being in the spotlight, gossiping with her closest girlfriends, teasing her brother, betraying her sister, cheerleading, and dating. Personality Jessica is competitive, bubbly, happy, popular, devilish, mischievous, talkative, flirty, manipulative, outgoing, sneaky, conniving, and sometimes very selfish and self-absorbed. She doesn't like losing and will use people and hurt people to get what she wants, even going as far as spiking her sister's drink with alcohol just so she could win Prom Queen against Elizabeth in Manga Edition of Sweet Valley High, A Night To Remember. She doesn't do as well as her sister in school and often doesn't try to get good grades, unless she is on academic probation and can't do her cheerleading. She's often very confident and cocky. Jessica can often get jealous when someone has something that she doesn't and will do anything to get it. Although cheerleading is her favorite hobby, Jessica has struggled a little bit trying to find something that she is good at and likes when she's trying to figure out a career. She's had short-lived interests in cooking, ballet dancing, and more. She has often stated she wants to be an actress. Jessica is very dramatic and often gets upset over something as little as not having the right pair of shoes to impress her latest crush. In Sweet Valley High, Jessica's bedroom has chocolate brown colored walls and is always messy. Her family gave her the nickname 'Hurricane Jessica'. Relationships Jessica dates around and hasn't really tied herself in a longtime relationship like Elizabeth. Jessica has dated many guys and the relationships usually don't last more than 5 months, as they are often only for a couple of weeks to a month. There are exceptions, though. Jessica had one notable boyfriend who she loved with all her heart, named Sam Woodruff. But, sadly, he died in a car accident. Jessica was devastated, but soon went back to her flirtatious ways. Jessica often has guys following her around the room, and often leads them on, only to use them. An example is the Sweet Valley High episode named 'What, Me, Study?' where she led Winston Egbert on because she knew that he had the password to Mr. Russo, their chemistry teacher's personal computer at school and could access Russo's computer files, including tests. Jessica had an F in chemistry and was almost on academic probation, meaning she couldn't do cheerleading or any after school activities until she had a passing grade. She led Winston on so she could find out the password and did. She took the test and aced it with an A. Then, when Winston wanted to spend some time with her, she told him to get lost, as she'd gotten what she'd wanted from him. Winston has had a crush on her since grade 5, but she's never shared his feelings. Jessica is often late to everything, sometimes even on purpose, like to dances. She does this so all eyes are on her, and says a party doesn't start until she arrives. Jessica doesn't wear a watch and doesn't care about time. Mostly, she cares about clothes, makeup, music, cheerleading, and boys. Jessica has many boyfriends and causal relationships, but she often cheats. Jessica often uses her looks and popularity to get what she wants. One of Jessica's best friends is her mirror. She is best friends and best enemies with Lila Fowler and has a harsh relationship with Liz's boyfriend, Todd Wilkins. But strangely enough, there seems to be attraction beneath their contempt for one another. Aaron Dallas Jessica dates Aaron Dallas throughout the Sweet Valley Twins, and shares her first kiss with him. AJ Morgan AJ Morgan is considered Jessica's first steady boyfriend, this ended once Jessica started to miss playing the field and returned to her casual, loose ways. Sam Woodruff Sam Woodruff was arguably the love of her life, a dirt bike enthusiast from Bridgewater Academy. The pair shared a passionate and loving relationship during Sweet Valley High that was proving to stand the test of time. Later, Jessica spiked Elizabeth's drink when they were both competing to be prom queen, in order to humiliate her. However, she was unable to stop her from leaving the junior prom with Sam leading to his death in a car crash. Jessica later felt guilty for the whole thing including spiking Elizabeth's drink that lead to Sam's death, but refused to take responsibility for it until The Evil Twin. Jeremy Ames Christian Gorman A surfing instructor who went to Palisades High School. He was also the love of Jessica's life until he died in a gang related feud between him and Ken. He came back as a ghost a couple of times to warn her to stop another feud between her school and El Carro so no one dies the same way he did. In the TV series, Christian went to Big Mesa High which he and Jessica become a couple. However, the relationship was frowned upon by the others in their respective schools. She managed to convince him to make a truce with Todd so the schools can get along. While spending time with Jessica, a classmate of Christian's tells them the fight is on at Jackson's Wharf. While trying to stop the feud with Elizabeth and Enid, Devon attacks Jessica and knocks her out. This prompts Christian and the others to stop the fight and help get her some medical attention. At the beach, he tells Jessica that the principal found out about the fight and expelled him and a few others involved. Therefore, Christian must move back to Delaware to attend school, but promises to write her back. Mike McAllery Nick Todd Wilkins Todd and Jessica have always had conflicting attitudes towards each other. In the book series, both Elizabeth and Jessica have especially strong romantic feelings for Todd early on. The real reason for Jessica's animosity towards Todd is her anger over the fact that while both twins had feelings for Todd, he picked Elizabeth over her. Todd shares a lot of the same interests and ideals Elizabeth does--things Jessica herself find to be boring, time-wasting and repellent even. Elizabeth has strong interest in with being Todd, but Jessica attempts to sabotage the possibility as she wants Todd for herself. Jessica tells Todd that Elizabeth is dating someone else and tells Elizabeth than Todd is only interested in Jessica herself. Eventually, Elizabeth and Todd do get together. Although they break up repeatedly. Elizabeth has numerous affairs and Todd does as well. Books Sweet Valley Kids Jessica is a girl who wants to be the centre of attention and competes with Lila Fowler to see who can be the most glamorous. Though Lila is far more rich, Jessica tries to be better than Lila. Though she is good friends with Ellen Riteman she tries to sabotage her too. Sweet Valley Twins Jessica is a pretty, outgoing girl. In the series debut novel, Best Friends, Jessica feels the need to pull away from her twin sister, with whom she still shares a room, and develop her own identity. She joins The Unicorn Club, an elite, all girls club that only accepts the most popular girls in the school. Old friends Lila Fowler and Ellen Riteman are also members of the club. Jessica's new friends include Janet Howell, the Unicorn's president, Mandy Miller and Kimberly Haver. Jessica dates Aaron Dallas throughout the series, and shares her first kiss with him. She still competes with Lila and loves to outsmart her. Sweet Valley High As one of the most popular girls in school, Jessica only associates with those who are (almost) as attractive and stylish as she. Her closest friends included fabulously wealthy Lila, gossipy Cara Walker and boy-crazy Amy Sutton. She began the series as cheerleading captain, a position she later shared with the newly slimmed down Robin Wilson, and was made President of exclusive high school sorority Pi Beta Alpha in the first book. Jessica often uses her looks and popularity to get what she wanted (see Annie Whitman). Her tendency to wreak havoc with her schemes earned her the nickname Hurricane Jessica. Although she loved her sister dearly, she did get jealous because she felt that Elizabeth was always doing things well, and she always messed up. One of these resentment periods almost made her run away to San Francisco.Amazon.com: Runaway (Sweet Valley High #21): Francine Pascal: Books Another time, after being grounded for letting her math grade nosedive, she nearly joined a cult,Amazon.com: KIDNAPPED BY THE CULT! (Sweet Valley High): Francine Pascal: Books to get the friendship and affection she craved. Boy crazy, Jessica dated around, refusing to be tied down to one particular boy. She pursued only attractive, preferably wealthy, candidates. Her relationship with rich, spoiled Bruce Patman, whom she had a crush on since she was a freshman, turned into one of absolute animosity.Amazon.com: Playing with Fire (Sweet Valley High, No 3): Francine Pascal: Books She had almost thrown her self-respect away, as he treated her like a slave. When she discovered he was cheating on her, she humiliated him by hitting him with a pizza and dumping a soda on top of him. They remained rivals, even when, in a brief bit of womanly pride, she joined an all-boy club, which caused Bruce to rig a wheel to make sure Jessica did all the dares. This situation coincided with a foreign delegation of teachers were visiting Sweet Valley High, and the club did everything possible to disrupt it. Her time in the so-called "Club X" caused her to get detention.Amazon.com: JESSICA AGAINST BRUCE (Sweet Valley High): Francine Pascal: Books Transfer student AJ Morgan was Jessica's first serious boyfriend. Although she tried to tone down her more flirtatious ways, her personality proved too much for the more modest AJ. The Secret Diary special edition later revealed that she had a secret fling with Todd Wilkins while she was dating AJ. Jessica's next boyfriend, and arguably the love of her life, was Sam Woodruff, a dirt bike enthusiast from Bridgewater Academy. The pair shared a passionate and loving relationship that was proving to stand the test of time. Later, Jessica spiked Elizabeth's drink when they were both competing to be prom queen, in order to humiliate her, and Elizabeth then left the dance with Sam leading to Sam's death in a car crash. Furious with Elizabeth, Jessica dated Todd Wilkins in retaliation. Elizabeth was not convicted because at the 11th hour, the other driver confessed his wrongdoing. In The Evil Twin (magna edition), psychotic Margo attempts to impersonate Elizabeth by killing her at Lila's New Year's Eve party but Jessica jumps to her twin's rescue, getting wounded herself. Josh came, knocked her away, and a huge piece of glass tore through Margo's throat. Elizabeth, initially, angry with Jessica for stealing Todd's apology letter, for abandoning her during the trial, and for dating her boyfriend, looked Jessica eye to eye. Believing the eyes tell the soul, Elizabeth forgave her sister, telling her she remembered the incident, briefly before Lila's party. Elizabeth realized how horrible her often thoughtless sister felt, because Jessica loved her sister. Margo had killed James, Jessica's new boyfriend whom she had only been dating a short while. (They met during the Woodruff Memorial she organized.) James was hired by Margo to help get Jessica out of the way, but before he was about to tell Jessica the full story, explaining why he broke up with her (to save both their lives). He realized he could not abandon her, but his call was intercepted by Margo, who fulfilled her promise to kill him. Her next relationship was with Jeremy Randall, the ex-fiancé of a family friend. They were briefly engaged, until she discovered that he was using her as part of a grand scheme to gain his ex-fiancée's inheritance. Old friend Ken Matthews supported her throughout this period and before long, the two were dating. Their relationship survived the revelation that Ken and Elizabeth had been together after Todd moved to Vermont, but ended when Jessica fell in love with her surfing trainer, Christian Gorman. Christian later died in a gang-related incident, between Palisades and Sweet Valley High gang members, which devastated Jessica deeply. Though in book # 143 "Party Weekend" Christian's ghost comes back to warn Jessica not to fight with El Carro High School so no one will die like he did and tells her he will always love her. Also in "Party Weekend" Jessica meets Christian's brother Jason who at first she thought was Christian. He also later helps her stop a war between Sweet Valley and El Carro. In the Return of the Evil Twin, Jessica and Elizabeth suffered a brief estrangement. Ultimately, she was kidnapped by Margo(whom turned out to been alive prior from the end of The Evil Twin) at the carnival and was taken hostage to the boiling room of Sweet Valley High School so she could pose as her. While everyone else believed she was dead, Elizabeth knew she was still alive and went to the school with Detective Pappas' gun to confront Margo. After rescuing Jessica, she confronts the girl who looked like them and Margo. The girl introduces herself as Nora Chapelle, Margo's identical twin sister. She went to the school to confront and kill her own sister for betraying her by wanting to kill her next. Nora mistook Jessica for Margo and fought her. Soon she realized that she had unknowningly killed Margo and felt remorse for endangering Jessica's life. She was reunited with their family and Nora is arrested for murdering Margo. Jessica's next conquest was Devon Whitelaw. She was hurt and angry when she discovered he preferred her twin sister and made several attempts to sabotage the relationship. None of them worked and Jessica would spend the rest of junior year alone. One other aspect of Jessica's life is that there were few involved projects she could do on her own. Despite complaining about being in Elizabeth's shadow, Jessica often relied on her sister to cover for her, pretend to be her, tie up lose ends, run a project itself, or bail her out of a sticky situation. Despite often vowing to make Jessica do things on her own, Elizabeth continually "helped" her sister, which was her weak spot. As a result, Jessica became rather spoiled and dependent. Despite her sister's help, she often manipulated Elizabeth or tried to corrupt Elizabeth's relationship with boys she liked herself. However, Devon and Todd are the only boys that Jessica likes that actually sees past her lies and conniving ways. Sweet Valley High Senior Year Senior year saw a lot of changes in Jessica's life. After the Earthquake that shattered Sweet Valley left nearby high school El Carro High in ruins, several new students came to SVH. After hooking up with Will Simmons, Jessica incurred the wrath of his girlfriend, Melissa Fox, who spread rumors about Jessica. Lila and Amy took Melissa's side and Jessica's golden-girl image was temporarily shattered. Yet Jessica still had loyal friends in Annie Whitman and Jade Wu, who took her side against Melissa. Despite Melissa's attempts to sabotage her try-out, Jessica remained on the cheer-leading squad, although the captain-ship was passed on to Tia Ramirez. She was able to regain some of her popularity with Tia's friendship. Eventually she becomes friends with Melissa's former friends, Gina Cho, and Cherie Reese, whom both felt guilty for antagonizing Jessica. A turbulent on/off relationship with Will was followed by a steadier, more compassionate relationship with Jeremy Aames. Jessica eventually patched up her life, making new friends and reconciling with Lila who admitted she only joined Melissa because of her own jealousy towards her. However, her friendship with Amy remains over as she is happy to follow Melissa's Anti-Jessica campaign. After a struggle with figuring out what to do after high school, she decided to attend Sweet Valley University. Sweet Valley University Shortly after starting college, Jessica became involved in a whirlwind relationship with Mike McAllery, to whom she lost her virginity . The pair moved in together early in the relationship and eloped soon after in a Las Vegas ceremony. She didn't tell her family until much later, but Steven had always suspected it and demanded that Jessica leave him. Jessica and Mike had a rocky marriage, but in the end Jessica left Mike. When Mike came looking for Jessica, a scuffle between Mike and Steven led to Mike being shot and paralyzed. Their marriage was annulled soon after. Although during Billie's pregnancy they did rekindle their romance, however they felt it was not the right time to do so, in the novel ``Here come the Bride.`` Several ill-fated relationships followed, including a nightmarish fling with quarterback James Montgomery, who assaulted her, and an affair with her married professor, Louis Miles. She next dated undercover police officer Nick Fox, a relationship that almost led to her being jailed for cocaine possession. However, he was able to save her from going to jail when Jordan confessed about his ex-girlfriend, Celine Boudreaux, being a distributor of drugs and she was arrested. During the course of their relationship, Jessica developed an interest in detective work and even attended a "private eye" boot camp. Nick was murdered shortly after testifying against Clay DiPalma, a criminal he'd been chasing for years. Jessica became deeply depressed following his death and was expelled from college. However, she later discovered that Nick had faked his death to protect her. Jessica met Neil Martin when she took part in the "Coast to Coast Road Trip Challenge." Although initially attracted to Neil (who turned out to be gay), he later became her closest friend and housemate. Prior to the Elizabeth series, Jessica suspected that Sam Burgess was being dishonest and leading Elizabeth on and kissed him. However before she could explain her reasons why, she and Elizabeth had a falling out and she left for England. Elizabeth In the first book, University Interrupted, Steven is angered at Jessica and confronts her for hurting Elizabeth's feelings. He rails on her for turning their parents against Liz in an attempt to prevent her from leaving for London. Steven points out that by not explaining her actions in ruining Elizabeth's relationship with Sam, she had ruined their lives. He mentions that he will tell on Jessica to Ned and Alice for what she did to Liz and let her deal with the consequences unless she goes to London and explain why she broke up her chances with Sam. Steven also claims that she hasn't changed form her manipulative and conniving ways. It's only then, Jessica explains that Steven's wrong and she was trying to save Liz from Sam because he was a womanizer. In the sixth novel, she travels to London to try and convince Elizabeth to come home because she wants to apologize for her actions there. However, Liz has a hard time believing it because she has been betrayed before and won't forgive her for it. Noticing this, Max convinces Jessica to explain herself here. Realizing that Elizabeth wants an explanation from her, Jessica reveals why she kissed Sam in front of her. She had suspected that he was playing her for a fool because she knew of his womanizing ways from her friends whom used to date him and wanted to teach him a lesson. When Liz saw it, she misinterpreted it as Jessica wanting Sam for herself and didn't to let her explain herself. She mentions that Steven called her out for her behavior even when she tried to explain to him about Sam. Realizing that he was a two-timer and Jessica was watching out for her, Elizabeth forgives her and returns home. Sweet Valley Confidential In the novel that was set 10 years after graduation, Jessica married another man, but the marriage didn't work out and had an affair with Todd Wilkins. When Elizabeth found out, she was furious with them and moved to New York. On the night of Todd and Jessica's rehearsal dinner, Elizabeth got her revenge by inviting her friend, Liam, to flirt with her. It proved to be a failure as he flirted with Steven(whom both come out as gay) and Jessica remained loyal to Todd. After eventually making up, Jessica marries Todd, while Bruce and Elizabeth begins dating (though it unconfirmed they remain together). The Sweet Life Three years later, in The Sweet Life, Jessica and Todd have a two-year-old son, Jake. Jessica is also revealed to be pregnant with twins. References Wakefield, Jessica Wakefield, Jessica Wakefield, Jessica Wakefield, Jessica Wakefield, Jessica Wakefield, Jessica Wakefield, Jessica Wakefield, Jessica Category:Wakefields Wakefield, Jessica Wakefield, Jessica Wakefield, Jessica Category:Cheerleaders